iHave A Family
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Sam Shay tries her best to comfort her husband after Spencer and Carly's estranged father shows up. Sam/Spencer and Carly/Freddie


Disclaimer: iCarly doesn't belong to me. No copyright infrigement intended.

* * *

Sam Shay opened her eyes and sighed. She didn't feel like getting out of bed, but Spencer's father was coming into town today. That meant excuses for his behavior that no one believed, and everyone trying to put the past behind them.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" asked five year old Rhiannon. She wanted her mommy to get up, but her daddy had told her to leave her sleep. She didn't know why.

"I'm waking up," Sam explained, trying her best to get out of bed. It was always so hard to get out of bed in the eighth month of pregnancy. She and Spencer couldn't wait for their third child to be born.

"Wyatt is already clothed and fed," Spencer explained to his wife. Their two year old son was currently sitting in the high chair, and waiting to be let out so he could play with his toys.

"That's good," Sam answered. Spencer helped Sam out of bed. He was dreading his father showing up, as was Carly. However, they just had to deal with it. They hadn't seen Michael Shay in years. He hadn't even shown up for Carly and Freddie's wedding. He had shown up to visit his first grandchild, Rhiannon, but that was it. Five years had gone by without a visit, and everyone was furious with him for that.

"I love you," Spencer said. Rhiannon giggled. Her mommy and daddy always said that to each other. It was weird, but she liked it.

Sam smiled. "I love you too, Spence." She couldn't imagine her life without him. She and Spencer had admitted their feelings for each other when she was twenty. Spencer had been thirty-three. Sam and Spencer had married three years later. Fourteen months later, Rhiannon had come along.

"Let's go!" Rhiannon cried. She wanted to play with her mommy, daddy, and brother. She didn't have to go to school until Monday. Kindergarten was really fun, but Rhiannon was tired of it.

After Sam showered and ate breakfast, she sat down with her husband and children. Carly and Freddie were showing up around noon with their two children.

"When is Grandpa Shay coming?" Rhiannon questioned. She had never met him, but really wanted to see her grandfather. He sent her presents all the time. Daddy got mad every time he did that, though. It was weird, and Rhiannon didn't understand why.

"Soon," Sam told her daughter. She and Spencer had been talking about Michael's behavior towards him and Carly for a long time now. Spencer had revealed his father had changed after the sudden death of Tulip Shay in a car accident three months after Carly's birth.

"Right now?" asked the hopeful five year old. She was definitely excited about this. Sam and Spencer couldn't help but notice.

"No, Baby Girl. He'll call when he' almost here," Spencer explained. Rhiannon was nearly succeeding in getting him excited about his father's visit. Michael was not somebody to be forgiven. Spencer had willingly agreed to be Carly's guardian after his eighteenth birthday, but he was furious about the fact that Michael wanted nothing to do with raising his own daughter. Spencer had been there for everything that Carly did growing up.

"Okay," Rhiannon replied. She got off the couch and started to go up the steps. Sam and Spencer exchanged a smile.

"What are you doing?" Sam really didn't know why her daughter was going up the stairs, but figured it had something to do with the fact that Michael hadn't shown up yet.

"Going to play, Mommy." Rhiannon liked playing by herself sometimes. It was fun. She was going to ask her daddy if she could paint with him later.

"Be careful," Sam warned. She worried about Rhiannon and Wyatt a little bit too much, but Sam blamed that on the mood swings that pregnancy brought. She desperately couldn't wait for baby number three. She and Spencer had decided that three kids were enough for them, however. They didn't want a big family.

"I will!" Rhiannon cried, exasperated. Her mommy and daddy was so overtective, and she didn't understand why. She didn't get hurt a lot.

"Pway?" questioned Wyatt from the floor. The two year old had been playing with his toys earlier, but wasn't anymore.

"Sure, Kiddo," Spencer answered. Sam couldn't get down on the floor to play with their son, so he had to do it. He didn't mind. It was fun playing with Rhiannon and Wyatt.

"I hope Carly and Freddie get here soon." Sam really wanted to talk to her sister-in-law. Despite talking on the phone the night before, she really wanted to talk with Carly a little bit more. They had so much to discuss.

"Carls is probably running late again," Spencer replied. It drove Freddie crazy, but Carly tended to run late now that they had a newborn in the house. It happened all the time.

"You're probably right," Sam conceded. It took her awhile, but she got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. She was starving again.

"Save your appetite for lunch, Babe." Spencer couldn't believe he had just said that. Who was he kidding? Sam was never full, especially when she was knocked up.

Sam shot an incredulous look at her husband. "Spence, you know me better than that. I'll have an appetite for lunch. I always do." She really couldn't believe Spencer had just said that to her. Michael's visit had to be messing with his head.

"I know. Sam, I really don't want to see my dad," he confessed. Spencer was afraid that he would tear into his father for practically abandoning him and Carly, and that wasn't what he wanted. Spencer and Carly wanted Michael to have relationships with his grandchildren, even if he couldn't have one with them.

"I know, Spence. But maybe he wants to make things up to you," Sam comforted. She doubted it, but Spencer needed her to be strong right now. Sam just wanted her husband to be happy. Spencer being happy was important to her. She also wanted Rhiannon, Wyatt, and their unborn daughter to be happy, too.

"You, Carly, and the kids are the best things to ever happen to me," Spencer admitted. He didn't know what he would do without Sam's support. She kept him going when he was feeling down.

Sam smiled. "That's really sweet, Spence. I'll reward you later on, when everyone's gone and the kids are asleep." It would be a little hard to make love, especially in her eighth month of pregnancy, but they had found a way in her previous pregnancies.

"Looking forward to it, Babe." Spencer sat down again and continued to play with Wyatt. The two year old was starting to get pretty impatient, and that was never a good thing with the toddler. Bad things tended to happen if Wyatt got impatient.

The phone rang, and Sam cringed when she saw it was Michael Shay.

XXXXX

Freddie and Carly Benson entered the Shay apartment about twenty minutes later with their own two children. "He's on his way?" Carly asked her brother.

Spencer nodded. "He called. He should be here in about two hours." Michael was stopping in California first, to visit his girlfriend Nancy. No one had ever met Nancy, but she and Michael had been together for eight years and was supposedly nice.

"I don't want to see him," Carly muttered. At one time, she had actually liked her father. Not anymore. Michael wasn't a good father. Despite being her brother, Spencer was more of a father to her.

"None of us do," Spencer told her. He knew how Carly felt about Michael. Even Marissa Benson didn't like him.

"Hi Aunt Carly and Uncle Freddie!" chirped Rhiannon. She was talking with her cousin, but wanted to say hi to them first.

"Hi, little one," Carly replied. She adored her niece and nephew. Carly loved being an aunt, especially to Sam and Spencer's kids.

"What are you doing?" Lita Benson asked Rhiannon. Six year old Lita didn't understand her cousin sometimes, but loved hanging out with her.

"Nothing." Rhiannon took her cousin's hand and they got into the elevator to head up to the old _iCarly _studio.

"We won't see them until your dad shows up," Freddie told his wife and two best friends. He loathed Michael Shay, and hoped that the man had showed up to apologize to his children.

"Most likely," Carly agreed as she put down two month old Ariana in the bassinet that Spencer had brought out for his niece. She wasn't going to let her father hold Ariana. Carly didn't care if that was petty. Michael had hurt her and Spencer a lot over the years.

"How are you feeling?" Freddie asked Sam. He had just experienced this with Carly, so he knew that Sam had to be feeling horrible.

"Hungry," Sam answered. She really couldn't stop eating, especially when she was knocked up. Plus, the situation was stressing her out. Michael tended to be critical of her and Spencer's relationship. He thought the age difference was atrocious.

"You're always hungry, Sam." Carly couldn't help but point that out because she loved her sister-in-law's massive appetite. It never surprised her.

The four friends sat down to talk before Michael Shay's arrival.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the doorbell rang, nobody wanted to get up to answer it. It was Freddie who reluctantly decided to open the door for his father-in-law. "Hi," he said upon seeing Michael.

"Nice to see you, Fredward." Michael insisted on calling everyone by their full name. He loathed nicknames. He didn't see the point in them.

"How are you, Dad?" Carly asked her father. She was being polite for the sake of Lita, Ariana, Rhiannon, and Wyatt.

"I'm wonderful, Caroline," Michael answered. He hoped that this visit would be okay, but he doubted it. He didn't think Spencer and Caroline would forgive him.

"Hi, Mr. Shay," said Sam. She would have hugged him to be polite, but Sam thought she was too big for that. At least she and Spencer would have the result in a month.

"When's my grandchild being born?" Michael questioned. Samantha was twenty-nine and three kids at her age was ridiculous, but she and Spencer didn't seem to care about that. At least Caroline and Fredward only had two kids.

"In a month," Spencer told his father. Why did his dad care? He hadn't cared about his grandchildren before, referring to them as "those kids my son and daughter had".

"What are you going to name it?" Michael didn't like any names of his four children. Why were their names so weird?

"We have a few ideas in mind," Sam explained. She liked a whole lot of names, so it was hard for her and Spencer to choose a name and stick with it. It had been the same way with both Rhiannon and Wyatt.

"I think Freddie and I should help you with narrowing the list of names down," Carly told Sam. She had been the one who had broken the tie on Rhiannon's name. Freddie and Sam had been for Lola, while Spencer and Gabby had been for Rhiannon. Gabby still hung around them for some weird reason, but nobody minded.

"You can," Spencer agreed. He and Sam had a ton of names this time around, and it was even bigger than the lists during her previous two pregnancies.

"What's your top five?" Freddie questioned. He knew that the top five were most likely ridiculous, but they always were. It was fun hearing Sam and Spencer's name ideas.

"Marley, Aidan, Lorelei, Isabelle, and Tobias," Sam confessed. They didn't know if the baby was a girl or a boy, so they had a few names for each gender. It was just easier.

"I only like Tobias," Michael immediately replied. All of the other names were hideous. Why would they name their children that?

"Strike that off the list," Sam whispered to Spencer. If Michael liked it, that meant that the name was automatically stupid. That was just a fact when you talked to Michael Shay.

Spencer struggled not to laugh. He agreed with his wife. The name was officially off the list, which meant that Oliver had moved up. Spencer was thrilled about that fact, but Sam was probably unhappy. She liked Oliver, but not enough to name their son that.

"What are you two talking about?" questioned a suspicious Michael. He didn't trust Samantha or Fredward, but there was nothing he could do about Spencer and Caroline's choices in their spouse.

"Nothing," Sam lied. Michael didn't deserve to know what she and Spencer were talking about, just like he didn't deserve to know his four (soon to be five) grandchildren.

"So, how long are you staying?" Carly questioned. She had high hopes that her father was going to stay for a few weeks. Carly would love that if it happened.

"Just today," Michael answered. He only came to Seattle to see everyone, and then go back to work. Work was important. Really important.

"Of course. I should have known better," Carly scoffed. She left the living room and headed upstairs to her old room, now Rhiannon's. She felt like crying, but refused to. Carly would not cry for the father that had never been there for her.

"What is her problem?" Michael asked. He really wasn't sure why Caroline was acting like this, but it was rude behavior. Michael didn't condone that kind of thing.

"Maybe it's the fact that you haven't shown up in five years and you're a terrible father," Spencer replied. He had no idea where this was coming from, but it was really nice to say it to his face. He had been holding this back for years.

"Spencer Egon Shay, don't you dare talk to me like that," Michael angrily said. What right did Spencer have to do this to him?

"I am an adult, Dad. You walked out on me and Carly years ago. I can talk to you anyway I want to!" Spencer screamed. He was glad that the kids were currently visiting Marissa Benson.

"Whatever. I'm sick and tired of visiting when you and Caroline obviously don't want me there," Michael replied. He didn't even know why he even bothered to show up.

"You changed after Mom died. Mom's death screwed you up," Spencer shot back. He missed his mother so much sometimes, and seeing his father made the grief even worse.

"Tulip's death never screwed me up, Spencer. I gave Caroline to you, but obviously I shouldn't have. And you two married horrible people," Michael told his son. Freddie and Sam stared at their father-in-law in shock.

"Get out and never come back again," Spencer ordered. This time, he was done with his father. Michael had gone too far. He had insulted his wife and brother-in-law, and by extension, his grandchildren.

"Whatever. I only stopped by to see what your life was like anyway," Michael spat. He walked out of the Shay apartment. Nobody heard from him again until his girlfriend called several years later with news of his death from a heart attack.

XXXXXXX

Sam made it her mission to make Spencer feel better once the Bensons went home. Carly and Freddie took Rhiannon and Wyatt with them so she and Spencer could have some alone time.

"I love you and that's never going to change," Sam soothed. Although Spencer had given up on his father a long time ago, he was still upset.

"I love you too, Mrs. Shay," Spencer whispered. He kissed his wife.

Sam would always try to make sure that Spencer was happy. She wasn't happy if he and their children weren't happy.

A month later, Sam and Spencer welcomed their third child –A daughter named Tulip Amelia Shay. Tulip was named after her late maternal grandmother, but Sam and Spencer didn't care that their daughter's name was unusual.

Thirteen months later, Carly and Freddie had a third daughter named Quinn Olivia Benson. Their fourth daughter, born only eleven months after Quinn, was named Lorelei. Carly and Freddie had stolen the name from Sam and Spencer.

Life without Michael Shay was better, and always had been. Sam Shay was determined to make sure that he never showed up again because her husband and Carly were very important to her.

Everything was perfect for the Shay and Benson families.


End file.
